Various forms of log splitting devices have been heretofore designed. However, most log splitting devices are power driven and those which are not power driven and are adapted to be manually powered are cumbersome to use and do not provide sufficient mechanical leverage to enable hardwood logs to be readily split.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, mechanically operated log splitter which will provide sufficient leverage to enable ease of operation even when splitting hardwood logs.
Examples of previously known forms of log splitters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention as well as other similar devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 720,010, 881,538 and 4,112,985.